fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Idea For a Game
EDIT: Added more concepts. So...before I would've put this stuff on the FNaF wiki, buuuuuuut, since it's pretty much dead and I migrated over here, I'm just going to post it over here. K? K. Now then, it all started yesterday...I was bored, so I decided to watch some videos on YouTube and see where the road would take me. I ended up finding a video of a Youtuber named Mariusu (who is also the creator of Five Nights in Anime apparently) playing a Five Nights in Anime visual novel. Again, I was bored, so I decided to watch the entire series. And then, as I was watching, something occured to me... Has anyone ever done the reverse before? Make a game where you play matchmaker and put two people together in a romantic relationship? Of course, there's Tomogatchi Life and The Sims, both of which allow you to do just that...but Tomogatchi Life is more of a guilty pleasure than anything - I only play it to create crossover crack ships - and romance isn't necessarily the main focus of The Sims. And, more to the point, neither are done in a Visual Novel format like your average dating simulator. That gave me an idea that will likely never happen. Shipping: 'the Game. Title ''not a work in progress, because I think it's hilarious. The idea is this: you, the Player, are looking for a job, when you see a "HELP WANTED" flyer in the window of the Lovely Hearts apartment building. Lovely Hearts is a local business, but people seem to love it there...online, anyway. Locals have no idea why people love it so much. Figuring you might be able to get a job as a janitor or something like that, you enter the building to sign up for a job. Weird thing is, rather than try to set up a job interview with you at a later date, the staff take you in to do a personality test. The real life player doesn't do this in the actual game: rather, it gets filled in during a cutscene. The staff member overseeing you looks at the personality test and then says they have the job "just for you!" She takes you over to what seems like a blank wall and then mimes grabbing a doorknob. At least, that's what it looks like, until she pulls, and then you suddenly see that the blank wall was actually a door - and where it leads is amazing compared to what you left behind. She closes, and then reveals that the Lovely Hearts apartment building is not just an apartment building for humans, it's also a gateway to the real Lovely Hearts apartment building - a ridiculously large apartment building residing in it's own dimension, open for all the residents of the multiverse. To be more precise, it's designed specifically to help people find their perfect romantic partner. In this place, years of trust can build up in weeks. And until now, they've only had one Matchmaker - the woman you've been talking to the whole time. And as of now, you are the second. Basically, the goal of this game is to find romantic partners for a variety of residents - first by befriending them, then introducing two of them to each other, and then try to get that friendship to bloom into something else. In other words, it's crack shipping to the extreme. Hey, it pays, right? Here are some concepts I had for the residents. I was only able to come up with two, but I might make more. http://i.imgur.com/JNq9n52.jpg First is X-3000. He's a polite little fellow who's rather pleasant, if a bit ramble-y at times. He's rather easy to befriend, really...the real challenge is trying to set him up with a romantic partner. Because he's a robot, X-3000 doesn't believe he's capable of love - he only came to Lovely Hearts to observe the process of it. So, in other words, you need to prove him wrong. As you can see, I made some concepts for his talk sprites. Top to bottom, left to right: 1. X-3000 clasping his hands together - or, rather, his fingers. Why yes, it does look awkward when he does that, why do you ask? 2. X-3000 explaining things. 3. X-3000 shrugging. 4. "...You do know I'm a robot, correct?" This is X-3000 being confused at your actions. And, as you could tell by that remark, it is possible to ship yourself with the residents, much like a Dating Sim - it's just a bit harder. 5. X-3000 being flustered. Good sign you're doing something right if he's like this when talking to the person you're trying to set him up with. 6. X-3000 moments after he gets into a romantic relationship. SUCCESS! http://i.imgur.com/74ggEeW.jpg Second - and last (EDIT: New concepts added) - is Frayed. She's a tall, creepy monster girl who...well...let's just say she isn't quite up to speed on social norms. Like that you should not eat a fresh dead animal that you killed raw. And that constantly smiling like that is considered creepy. That can be solved by spending enough time with her; what you really need to work on to make sure she hooks up with someone is that she gets over her insecurities about her body. Secretly, she's unsure if anyone would love her normally - which is why she went to Lovely Hearts - and even now, she's having doubts. Thankfully, you're here to help. Since I'm not crazy enough to try and draw the full talksprite - seriously, Frayed is very, very tall - I just did the faces. Top to bottom, left to right: 1. Frayed's default expression. 2. Frayed talking. 3. Frayed is pleased with you! Hooray! 4. Confusion. I think she might have caught you eating a chicken wing. The cooked kind. 5. Frayed flustered. She tries to hide behind her hair...but alas, her hair is too short in the front. The best she can do is cover the top of one of her eyes. 6. Frayed after she gets into a romantic relationship. Hey, she's smiling normally! And it looks pretty nice! EDIT: I came up with some concepts for two more residents. So, here we go... http://i.imgur.com/WNHMwEo.jpg The girl on the left is Abby, and the girl on the right is Hope. Now, why did I put these two together on the same page? Well, for one, bad decisions (definitely would've perferred more space for Hope's expressions), but also because these two happen to be roomates! And they're normal people! ''Hooray! Now, how exactly did these two stumble across the true Lovely Hearts? Long story short, it was by coincidence and complete accident. Now, getting to the actual girls themselves... Abby is...not the nicest person. I believe the best term for her sort of behavior is "cactus". If you're not already friends with her, prepare for an onslaught of sarcasm, deadpan snarkery, and overall annoyance at your existance. If you manage to get past all that, however, she is very loyal to her friends, and also fiercely protective. And because of the latter, Abby is mainly prioritizing Hope's love life over hers. She's worried that someone will end up taking advantage of Hope's naivety to...I think you can connect the dots, and it's your job to set her fears at ease. Hope is like a never-ending well of energy and optimism...with a dash of innocence. Which is good, because, well...I believe the best term for how Hope looks is "insert your own innuendo here". Being full of happiness and being generally friendly, Hope tends to cause Abby's stream of sarcasm to dwindle...at least in her presence. But, despite Hope not having any problems - aside from being completely unaware of how a good amount of the male population thinks of her - one major obstacle any potential suitor will have to get past is Abby. Because Abby wants to make sure Hope gets with the right person. And in case you're wondering, yes, you do have the option to ship these two together...mostly because I have a feeling that if I didn't include that option in the actual game (if I ever decide to make it), I would get hunted down by an internet mob. Abby's talksprites: Top to bottom, left to right: 1. Abby's default expression. Like I said, cactus. 2. Abby talking. 3. Abby being surprised by...something. What she's surprised by...I'll leave to your imagination. 4. And you managed to make Abby angry. Run for the hills. 5. Abby flustered. Because there's such a thing as a shy cactus. 6. Abby after she gets into a relationship. She is pleased. Hope's talksprites: Top to bottom: 1. Hope's default expression. 2. Hope talking. 3. Hope's interested in something. What that something is...I will ''not leave to your imagination, because if you're anything like me, your mind will end up in the gutter when you try to think of what she's interested in. 4. Hope flustered. Because you have to be good to get Hope flustered. 5. Hope after she gets into a relationship. This is also the fifth talksprite instead of the sixth because I really should've used a seperate page for Hope. And while I don't have art for these, here are some ideas for achievements! I Have Several Questions - Get X-3000 and Frayed together. Color Me Impressed - Get yourself and {insert name of first matchmaker here} together. And Then a Skeleton Popped Out! - Get yourself and Frayed together. I Like Smart People - Get yourself and X-3000 together. Exposition - Get X-3000 and {insert name of first matchmaker here} together. What. - Get yourself a female harem. How. - Get yourself a male harem. You Broke the Game - Get the omniship to happen. Going the Extra Mile - Make a male and female save file. Ship it Like Fed-Ex: Make ten successful relationships. Way Too Much Time On Your Hands - Complete the game 100%. EDIT: New concepts for achievements: Because of Course You Did: Get Abby and Hope together. I Like Your Enthusiasm: Get X-3000 and Hope together. Flirting with the Cactus: Get yourself and Abby together. Pick-Me Up: Get yourself and Hope together. Here's an Achievement to Make You Feel Better: Cause heartbreak. '''TLDR; I watched a dude play what is essentially a dating sim, came up with the idea of a game where your job is to make crack ships. ...Also, I might make this into a RP at some point or something like that. So, what do you think? Category:Blog posts